Blurring Houselines: La sala de los menesteres
by LadySer
Summary: Vanessa es una Slytherin de nuevo ingreso que, junto su variado grupo de amigos, esta lista para descubrir los secretos que esconda la escula Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria
1. Carta de Hogwarts

**Carta de Hogwarts**

Como cada mañana, Vanessa fue despertada por el sonido de la puerta de entrada al cerrarse, anunciando la salida de sus padres.

No es que le importara, pero esperaba algo diferente en el día en el que recibiría su carta de Hogwarts. Bajo las escaleras apresuradamente esperando ver la nota que pegaban sus padres en la puerta del refrigerador anunciado una hora aproximada de llegada.

_Perdón por no estar en un día como este, pero hubo una emergencia en el trabajo. Esperamos poder volver antes de la cena._

-Típico- Pensó mientras arrugaba la nota y la tiraba al contenedor de basura. No es que estuviera acostumbrada a esa clase da abandono; la verdad es que esa práctica de abandonar su hogar a primera hora de la mañana y no regresar hasta bien entrada la noche que habían tomado sus padres había empezado hace un mes y medio, justo después del día después de su cumpleaños número once.

Regreso a su habitación y entro en el pequeño baño que había en este. Después de tomar una ducha, se miró en el espejo que estaba encima del lavamanos. Sus amigas la describían como una "_belleza exótica"_, eso porque ella era una chica morena entre un grupo de chicas blancas, sus ojos negros casi siempre tenían una mirada soñadora, pero cuando se enojaba, su mirada fija llena de acusación era perfecta para hacer que hasta el más valiente de los chicos del vecindario no sea capaz de mirarla a los ojos sin que les dé escalofríos.

Se vistió con una blusa azul sencilla junto con sus tenis y pantalones ajustados, amarrando su cabello negro en una coleta, y bajo a prepararse algo para desayunar. Justo cuando estaba por levantarse de la mesa, una lechuza entro por su ventana y dejo un sobre en la mesa.

_Ya era hora- _Pensó mientras tomaba el sobre y lo habría para ver su contenido:

_COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

Directora: Minerva McGonagall

Querida señorita: Vanessa Clairy López

Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios. Las clases comienzan el 1 de Septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio.

Muy cordialmente, Joseph Fellon Subdirector.

Adjunta estaba la lisa de útiles que necesitaría para su educación en Hogwarts y un boleto para el expreso de Hogwarts.

-¿Me pregunto si Melissa también habrá recibido su carta?- Pensó en voz alta mientras ponía los platos en fregadero. De repente, como si le hubieran leído el pensamiento una voz grito desde la ventana.

-¡Adivina quien acaba de recibir su carta!- Afuera de su ventana estaba una chica de cabello castaño y piel blanca que agitaba un sobre entre sus manos.

- Hola Melissa- Saludo mientras salía a reunirse con su amiga. Melissa Henderson era una chica enérgica que parecía vivir siempre feliz, pocos sabían que esa chica podía derribar a alguien una cabeza más alta de un solo golpe.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto, Vanessa le enseño el sobre que tenía en la mano y su amiga empezó a gritar y saltar de emoción.

-¡Aun no puedo creer que haya recibido mi carta! Mi hermano dice que más vale que quede en Revenclaw, pero la verdad es que me encantaría ser una Huflepuff ¿y tú?-

-Pues, Slytherin suena muy tentador.- Le respondió mientras caminaban hacia la casa de Melissa.

¿Slytherin? Que extraño, yo siempre te imagine en Gryffindor.-

-En realidad yo siempre he sido más de serpientes.- Las chicas rieron y platicaron un rato hasta que una voz las interrumpió.

-¡Hey, Clairy¡-

_-Ay no- _Penso mientras sentía que el dueño de la voz se dirigía hacia ellas. -_Por favor, el no-_.


	2. Entre familia y amigos

**Entre familia y amigos**

-Hola Miles- Vanessa saludo mientras mostraba una falsa sonrisa. Miles Basset era un chico un año menor, de cabello negro y piel pálida como la de un muerto. Sus padres eran muggles, pero el había mostrado indicios de poseer magia.

-¿Enserio ya recibieron sus cartas de Hogwarts?- Hace un par de meses Vanessa se tomó la molestia de explicarle el asunto de la magia, haciéndole prometer bajo juramento que no diría palabra a sus amigos muggles. Después de eso, Miles afirmaba aun mas que Vanesa estaba enamorada de el.

- Si, y si te vas en este instante te dejo verla mañana.- Melissa rodo los ojos al plan de su amiga, después de todo si tenia algo de Slytherin.

A Miles le brillaron los ojos se despidio se fue corriendo al parque, donde se encontraban la mayoría de sus amigos.

-Enserio, ¿Qué tienes contra el pobre chico?-

-Nada, simplemente no me cae bien.- Siguieron caminando en silencio hata detenerse en una banca enfrente de la casa de Melissa.

-Entonces, ¿Qué sabes de tus padres?- Pregunto la rubia en un intento de empezar una conversación.

-No la gran cosa, no me han dicho nada sobre sus salidas diarias.- Fruncio el ceño, Ahora que lo pensaba bien todo eso era muy sospechoso, sobre todo si le agregas las noticias sobre fenómenos y muertes extrañas sin explicación que aparecían en El Profeta, claro que ahí siempre exageraban todo, pero esa clase de noticias habían empezado a aparecer poco después de que sus padres empezarán a desaparecer, tal vez, probablemente, ellos podrian tener algo que ver...

-Hey, ¿que ese no es el automóvil de tu madre?- La repentina pregunta de su amiga la saco de sus pensamientos y volteo a ver a un Impala azul dirigirse hacia su casa.

-SI, si lo es. Adiós- Se despidió y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa, donde su madre estaba estacionando; su padre nunca aprendió a conducir.

-¡Hola!- Le saludo su madre, ella era de altura media con cabeza ancha y nariz aguileña, cabello lacio y negro y ojos almendrados. Al contraste de su esposa, su padre era alto y rubio, de piel clara y ojos verdes. Ambos eran magos, aunque de diferentes nacionalidades.

-Hola, llegaron temprano.- Con una sonrisa le dio un abrazo a sus padres y entraron a la casa. Vanessa les enseño su carta de Hogwarts y sus padres la felicitaron por su entrada al colegio.

-¿Y cuándo iremos a comprar los útiles del colegio? Porque irán conmigo ¿verdad?- Ella esperaba poder sacar algo a sus padres, de manera discreta, sobre a donde habían ido esos días.

-Por supuesto que si, ¿por qué no lo haríamos?- Vanessa se preguntó si lo hacían a propósito, pero de todas formas continuo.

-Bueno, es que últimamente han estado desapareciendo sin explicación y me preguntaba si, algún día, me dirán que han estado haciendo.- Les pregunto con un tono que suponía podría sacarles algo sobre la situación, pero en ese momento sonó el teléfono, el cual contesto su padre.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¿Están seguros?... Está bien, vamos para allá.-Colgó en intercambio en susurros unas palabras con su esposa, las cuales Vanessa intentó escuchar en vano. Después de un momento su madre se dirigió a ella

-Lo lamento mucho querida, pero surgió algo-Su madre mostraba una mirada culpable, pero eso no detuvo a Vanessa.

¿Algo?, últimamente ha habido toda clase de **algos** que les han impedido estar en casa y, la verdad es, que me encantaría tener una explicación de todo esto- Para el final de la oración se dio cuenta de lo frustrada que estaba de no tener una explicación de la situación y de lo determinada que estaba por conseguir una respuesta, determinación que sus padres notaron. Sara e dio a su marido una mirada apremiante, a la cual respondió con un suspiro.

-Escucha Vanessa, sabemos que todo esto es muy sospechoso, pero te prometemos que tendrás una respuesta para todas tus preguntas, pero no ahora, ¿está bien?- Vanessa miro a su padrea los ojos y suspiro.

-Está bien.- Quería decir algo mas pero en vez de eso se despidió y subió a su habitación para ver el auto de sus padres desaparecer al dar vuelta en la esquina.

**N\A: Aqui estoy de vuelta, Y la historia avanza, por cierto si alguien sabe como consegir un Beta me encanaria saberlo ya que no estoy muy segura de como redactar mi historia. Por cierto si quieren mas informacion mi perfil esta abierto al publico. ¡Gracias por leer**


End file.
